smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel Jr. (The Son of Gargamel)
"You humans are the lowest forms of filth on this planet. No wonder the flies are attracted to you constantly. You reek of sin and malevolence. You are not even considered humans...but mere cattle!" ''- Gargamel Jr. to all the mortals of New Orleans'' Gargamel Jr. (full name Gargamel L'Féroce Jr., or just "Junior") was the second antagonist who, along with his shadow, continued to plot against the Smurfs in order to capture and/or destroy them. His appearance in the The Son of Gargamel origin story was mostly limited to the novel and whatever stories took place before the film's adaptation took place. History Gargamel Jr. was considered to be the spawn of The Devil. He serves his master (mostly The Devil, but he's familiar of a witch or warlock) by spreading confusing lies, which he does quite well. The main weapon of the little imp is fear itself. In greater detail, Junior is a lesser demonic entity; originating from the Mold Mines. He is always evil, but always mischievous. He is not very attractive, and his behavior is described as being wild and uncontrollable, much the same as Azrael, and was considered the same behavior, both sharing the same sense of free spirit and enjoyment of all things they consider as mischievous pranks. Later people began to associate Junior as being malicious and evil. However, as he is fond of pranks and misleading people, upsetting and harmful such as: switching babies or leading travelers astray in places with which they were not familiar. To this end it came to be believed that Junior was the familiar spirit servant of witches and warlocks, where the little demon served as a spy and informant due to his abilities and wit. During his adoption by Gargamel, he can typically shapeshift into a black cat, lizard, toad or some other form of an extraordinary pet. He is associated with The Devil and fire, being a real threat for humanity and finding joy in manipulating with heat. Junior feeds on the energies of people, especially arcane energies, with an exception to Gargamel whoever it may be. Personality As Papa Smurf once said: "Junior is a scheming, backstabbing little imp", driven mostly by greed and the desire to have authority over others; more specifically, anything living inside The Smurf Forest. As Brainy mentions, Junior is indeed suave, smooth-talking and often charming, which aids him in luring unsuspecting victims into his lair. An exceptionally powerful shadow demon, he is responsible for making the deals with mortals, and bringing nothing but eternal suffering to those whom create the deals in exchange for their souls. While they are not condemned to The Demon World, they are instead cursed. The greedy take no ill will of it, for they could only desire power. Junior is known to be a master manipulator, although not in league with Satan or Lucifer. He enjoys toying with one's emotions, particularly negative emotions such as greed, guilt, and fear. Junior is also said to be the "Prince of the Crossroads". Meaning he is the ruler of the demons that can be summoned at crossroads, and those demons are ones whom take a person's soul once the person makes a deal with the demon. The crossroad demons are even believed to be the "brothers and sisters" of Junior. Junior is accompanied by his sidekick shadow, which has a will and personality of its own. It is absolutely obedient to his wishes, and seems to reflect his inner mood at several points (ex. when Junior was luring an unsuspecting King Gerard to his trap, the shadow briefly formed into a snake, hinting treacherous intent). Appearance His skin is pale, icy looking blue. His ears are pointed and elf-like, his face looks grizzled, but more human. His body looks human in shape, but animal in appearance. And has a mouth full of pointy, yellow teeth. His eyes are golden with an eerie glow. His spikey hair resembles a blue flame. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Junior can fly without the use of magic. *'Possession:' Junior can take over the bodies of any living thing (similar to all demons). *'Shadow Manipulation:' Junior can use any form of shadow and use it to his advantage. *'Shapeshifting:' Since Junior is a demon, he can take any form he pleases. *'Mind Manipulation:' Junior can control the minds of others. *'Sin Manipulation:' Junior, like most demons, is driven by the sins of others. *'Evil Aura:' Junior can use all the powers of evil for protection, break the laws of physics, and help evil people roam free and do whatever they please. Trivia *Gargamel Jr. is obviously a parody of Peter Pan, specifically the version from Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates which Jason Marsden voiced. The similarities include how Junior dresses the same as most incarnations of Peter Pan and can also fly, and aside from living in another world, his shadow is able to escape from him. But the difference is; his character is obviously the "Lovechild" of Disney Villains, Dr. Facilier and Ursula. Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Gargamel's relatives Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with enhanced sight Category:Characters with enhanced hearing Category:Residents of Gargamel Category:Antagonists Category:Heterosexual characters Category:People with supernatural power Category:Single characters Category:Wiccans Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Characters of unknown fanfiction series